1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print setting program for setting a printing condition at an information processing apparatus connected to a printer for performing printing at the printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A printing condition setting screen displayed on an information processing apparatus connected to a printer when the printer makes printing, includes many setting items according to diversified functions of the printer these days. For example, a setting screen has plural printing setting panels such as tabs and pull-down menu, and a printing condition is entered into each setting item by switching those panels with user's control for each printing process, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-46468.
The printing setting panel displayed on a front side of such a screen is always set. For a user makes a setting specialized for some special setting items, however, he has to switch the printing setting panels for each printing setting made by him unless the special setting item is displayed on the front side of the screen.
In consideration of the above situations, it is an object of the invention to provide a printing setting program capable of detecting changes from a printing condition set as a default and of displaying the printing setting panel displayed on a front side upon changing the panel. It is a further object of the invention to provide an information processing apparatus having such a printing setting program.